


Arms that know how to rock me

by thegirl20



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynette visits Bree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms that know how to rock me

Lynette approached Bree’s door with a hint of trepidation. She was never comfortable talking to bereaved people. This was partly the reason she’d stayed away since the funeral. She just didn’t know what to say. But after having seen Bree at lunch, she knew she had to.  
  
She’d played with the kids for a while, eaten dinner quickly and told Tom she had to speak to Bree. She’d given him an abridged and edited version of what had happened in the restaurant.  
  
As she raised her fist to knock, the door opened and she found herself face to face with a very surprised Bree.  
  
“Oh, Lynette! You startled me!”  
  
“You kinda shocked the hell out of me too.”  
  
Bree smiled.  
  
“I was just on my way over to see you.”  
  
“Great minds think alike, huh? I’m here to see you.”  
  
“Who is it, Bree?”  
  
Bree rolled her eyes and turned to yell over her shoulder.  
  
“It’s Lynette, Phyllis. We’re just going to get some air.”  
  
With that Bree quickly closed the door and pulled Lynette down the path and around to the back of her house. They sat together on the porch steps.  
  
“Why are we in your back yard?”  
  
“Because I want you to myself and if we go anywhere in that house she’ll track us down and throw herself at you again. She only performs for an audience, by the way, right now she’s in there laughing her head off at some inane comedy show.”  
  
The bitterness in Bree’s voice disturbed Lynette.  
  
“Honey, her son just died. You gotta cut her some slack.”  
  
Bree stood up and whirled to face Lynette.  
  
“Some slack? I have done nothing but for the past week. No-one seems to remember that I lost my husband. It’s all got to be about her, all the time. If her grief were genuine I could possibly put up with it, but it’s not. And you wouldn’t know that because I haven’t seen you since…since…”  
  
Bree’s chin dropped to her chest, she hugged herself and willed the tears not to come. Lynette stood up immediately and went to her. She gently coaxed Bree’s arms from around her body and took her into her own arms. The familiarity of Lynette’s embrace opened something up in Bree and she started to cry. And Lynette held her as she cried. Deep wrenching sobs wracked Bree’s slight frame. Lynette felt each one as if it had come from her own body. It was some minutes before she realised that she was crying too.  
  
When Bree’s crying started to lessen, she lifted her head from Lynette’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh my goodness, I’ve got mascara on your shirt.”  
  
Lynette smirked.  
  
“Makes a change from baby food though, right?”  
  
Bree gave a hiccupping laugh. She wiped her eyes, smudging her mascara even more. Lynette looked into Bree’s eyes, seriously.  
  
“Can I kiss you? I mean, is it OK to kiss you? I want to but I don’t know how approp-…”  
  
Further words were cut off when Bree’s lips touched Lynette’s. The kiss was soft and slow. Bree drew the kiss to an end gradually, resting her forehead against Lynette’s.  
  
“I don’t care what’s appropriate. I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
“Baby, I’m sorry I haven’t been here. But with Tom at home all the time, and Phyllis still being here…and work…”  
  
“We’re not going to see each other as often, are we?”  
  
Bree’s voice was small and frightened. Lynette felt the need to reassure her.  
  
“We’ll find a way. I promise.”  
  
Bree smiled sadly. She didn’t really believe Lynette’s words, but she nodded anyway. She pulled Lynette close and closed her eyes, content for the moment to be with her.  
  
Neither woman saw an upstairs curtain fall back into place.  
  
*****  
  
 _“Hello, could I speak to someone about the death benefits for Rex Van De Kamp, please. This is his mother.”_  
  
“Yes, we’ve already spoken to his wife several times. We are moving as quickly as we can.”  
  
“Are you aware that my daughter-in-law has a girlfriend?”


End file.
